Troubled Past
by Ap0c0ly 2
Summary: Following the death of his brother and father , a former assassin/mercinary and his freinds join the Titans to bring justice to the world . But , can the Titans learn to accept the trained killers ways of dishing out justice ? Rated T for future chapters . Btw , some chapters are always updated if i spot a mistake , so don't worry if you find one .
1. He knew my name

Troubled Past

A Teen Titan's Fanfiction

Disclaimer n stuff : I do not own Teen Titan's or any characters but my Oc .Warning : Major swearing and blood in later chapters .BTw , this is a re-do of the story "The Red Scorpion" on my other profile that I can't acsess . ON WITH THE STORY! Rated T for swearing and blood . Also , if your a grammar Nazi or a flamer , don't read this at all . I'm no , um , shit , who's a really good writer again ? Btw , this story is a kind of character prequel/spinoff of Shaman94's The New Wave , where my Oc is introduced in chapter 6 of it . It'll be pretty obvious who it'll be . Bla bla bla , pepsi , Let's do this !

ULAAAAA!

* * *

My Oc's P.o.v.

I woke up in my bed , tired as usual . i'm just recovering from last night . God , what a rush .

I managed to drag myself out of bed and look out my window to see the beautiful city . But not just any city .Jump City . It's an ok place . That's only when something or someone isn't trying to destroy it or take it over , or ruin the 4th of july . But , luckily for the city , this city has it's own little Avenger's group , known as the Teen Titans .

That make's life for me harder .Long story short , I'm an assassin for hire . I kill for a living . I even had my own team , but , I haven't heard anything from them since our last job went terribly wrong .

All because of that russian bitch and that Fuckin Pt boat . If only i didn't miss .

Anyway , I will admit it , the Titan's are worthy foes , and they have the annoying "habit" of messing up my assassination attempts , but today , I would prove to be the victor . My target , Antonio Du Casse La Curtse ( pronounced Curt-c )would not live to see another day .

I was informed that he would be attending a play downtown , but the problem is that he's going to be in a V.I.P. Booth , so that's going to complicate things .

Sighing , I groggily walked towards the bathroom , where I turned on the sink . I cupped some water in my hand and splashed some into my face , getting rid of the sleep in my eyes or whatever the hell the term is . I looked into the mirror , where I saw my reflection ; A caucasian male with jet black messy hair , crimson red eyes , and a scar across his right eye . Yep . That's Me in a nutshell.

After turning the sink off , I walked away from the bathroom back to my bedroom , where I put on my signature outfit ,a black jacket with a white zip up hoodie with a black t-shirt under that , black cargo pants and boots , along with black fingerless gloves and black and red sunglasses . I took the photo , sent to me by an anonymous who "knows when the target will die" , of my target out of my pocket and analyzed it one last time . Antonio was an italian old man with grey hair in a teal colored suit . He's like a roach . Hard to kill . Yeah , you can thank the "avengers" for that . I put the photo back in my pocket . Then , I walked over to my closet , which isn't actually a closet , and opened it up . Inside was an arsenal of guns , knives , grenades , mini rocket and grenade launchers , flares , Pda's , spy camera's , swords , small cylinders with tiangular tips , and more gadgets . God , it's amazing what a few thousand dollars can buy.

I put two Mp-7's in hidden holsters in my jacket , along with 2 black and red desert eagles , mounted a sort of hidden knife with a retractable blade , a mini grappling hook , and a sort of hidden gun , which was covered by my sleeves,(im not crossing Assassins Creed into this . The best you'll get is a few references here and there) on my right arm , hid a knife that can split into another knife or a double blade in my inside right jacket pocket , along with 3 of the cylinder things , put a Pda in my pocket , and finally , mounted a single strapped black and red backpack , which held my ammunition , on my back .

After gathering my supplies , I put my hood up , left my hideout , a mini mansion i "rented" forever, and walked towards the theater where my target was to appear , for the last time .

As I walked , I thought about one major problem ; the Titans . What if they just showed up at the same theater . If they do , hopefully Raven isn't there . Raven is sort of my mortal enemy when it comes to detecting me . No matter what I do , she always finds me . Thankfully , the play is some sappy romance thing , and frankly , i just KNOW Raven hates that crap , so that may make things easier for me . Unless starfire convinces her to come .That'll really screw me over . As I reached a corner , I pulled out my pda and pulled up a map . Thank you touch-screens .

Thankfully , I'm about a block away from the theater , so I decided to take a shortcut there , an alley that seems to never end . As I'm walking through the alley , I heard light footsteps behind me . I spun around to see some kind of ninja with a large orange spot in the middle of it's head . "What do you want ? " I asked him in an annoyed tone . He simply stood there looking at me blankly . '" Hey buddy , ya deaf or something ? Why're you stalking me ?!" I asked him again . He only stood there breathing heavily . ' Ok , you have 3 seconds to go away before this gets ugly!" I yell in an annoyed and angered tone . "3!" I threaten . No response . "2!" . Still no response ." 1!" I shoutede as I pulled out my knife and threw it in the middle of his head as he pulls out some type of laser pistol . 'Bullseye . " I muttered as the ninja fell to the ground . But , what really got my attention was that instead of blood trickling out from his head , his head and his body began to crackle with electricity . "what the hell ? " I mutter as I walk over to retrieve my knife . Luckily , no one noticed .

After that little incident , I decided to get to the theater as soon as I could . After some running , I made it to the theater , panting in exhaustion . That may have been the longest alley in the world , or in all of Jump City at least . After catching my breath , I realized that I was across the street from the the theater . Luckily , the play was about to start . And , I saw my teal suited target enter . He wasn't alone , though . He was being escorted by 2 burly guards that wore Dark blue sweaters and caps with SECURITY printed on them in yellow, sunglasses , ear pieces , brown khaki's and black oxfords .

I was about walk on over untill i heard a familiar yet bad vehicle coming , which made me duck back in the alley ." Fuck . My . Life . " I muttered as the T-Car came roaring down the street , parking RIGHT in front of the front entrance . Yeah , they get to do that because they stopped an assassination attempt by yours truly there a few weeks back . Luckily , they didn't take the mask i used to wear at the time off , so my identity is still safe . For now .

After a few seconds , I heard the T-Cars engine stop , and four figures stepped out of it . Well , one sort of floated out of it , and then did some kind of areal flip or something . To my joy , i only saw Cyborg , Beast Boy , Robin , and Starfire . That makes my getaway 1000 times easier . Well , except for the endless stream of starbolts that'll fly towards me . Let me tell you , it feels like acid if they hit bare skin . Other than that , it feels like a really powerful football .

As i hid in the shadows , I heard light footsteps behind me . I looked to see a homeless man , dressed in rags . He didn't even have shoes on . "Can you spare some change , sir ? " he asked me in a scratchy , yet somewhat loud voice . " Not now man , I'm busy . " I snapped back . "Please sir " he strained , getting slightly louder . "Dude . PLEASE go away !" I whisper yelled to him . " But sir , I'm cold , I'm tired , I'm hungry . Please , the least you could do is spare me some change ! " He said , getting louder by the second . At that point , I knew the Titans would hear him . Footsteps heading my directions only confirmed that . "Fuck!" I whispered before I spun around , elbowed the hobo in the face , ran halfway up the wall we were near , then backflipped off the wall to the top of the other building , landing in a crouched position .

When I looked into the alley , the hobo was on the ground , holding his face in pain . When I looked , the Titans were in the alley . i didn't stick around to see what happened . I jumped down from the front of the building and walked across the street towards the theater . I didn't bother going through the front door . Security was probably guarding it anyway . I wanted to kill my target without causing a scene , because causing one would only interfere with things . Instead , I went to the side-ish alley on the right side of the large building , where I only saw one way in ; a fire exit . "Damnit" I muttered as i hit the wall in annoyance . I looked around and saw a ladder leading to the roof . "That's what I'm talking about." I say to myself as I climbed up the ladder . When I reached the roof , I looked around for a potential entrance . My eyes settled on a vent large enough for a person to fit into .

After prying in open , I crawled inside , only to fall down a few feet into the ventilation system . "That could've gone better." I said as I started to slowly crawl through the ventilation system . A few feet later , i stopped over a grate and realized that my target and his guards were walking towards a door marked V.I.P. just under the grate . Perfect .

After they walked in , I uh , you know what , to save time , and beecause the author isn't exactly good with words (i heard that!) , let's just say i made my way out of the vent without being noticed . Afterwards, I casually opened the door slowly , where I could see that the V.I.P. room was like a mansions living room , and through a glass window you could see the stage, and on the other side of the room , my target sat in the opera-ish thing that those 2 muppets sit in to criticize movies or plays , or whatever the hell it's supposed to be called . However , as I closed the door , the 2 guards noticed me and pulled out pistols and aimed them at me . I responded by pulling out my desert eagles and aiming them at both of the guards . I noticed that one of the guards must be new , because he and his gun were shaking as if he saw the devil eat someone . "Your safety's on , dipshit . " I said to him as he nervously turned his safety off . "Ah , is that who I think it is ?" an italian like voice asks .

"Yep." I responded . My target turned around , and when he saw the scene before him , he frowned , got up from his seat , and put his arm on the shaky guards shoulder , making him jump . Jeez , what's with this guy ? "So , this is how you two treat my special guest ? " he asks both of his guards . ''All of you , lower your weapons at once !" he demands . This may make things easy for me , so I took a deep breath and put my guns back in their holsters . As he said that , the shaky guard let out a sigh of relief as he holstered his weapon ."Now , where was I ?" he asked himself , rubbing his chin . 'Ah , yes . have a seat , my freind !" he says grinning , offering me the seat next to him . Relucantly , I sat down next to him . "I've waited a long time for this . " I said , slowly reaching for my knife . "I know . " Antonio responds . "We both know that this moment was inevitable . " I said as my knife was now in full view . "Yes , yes it was . " he responds . "Any last words ?" i asked him as my knife was near his throat . He opened his mouth to say something , but he didn't get to say it as I slit his throat . "Didn't think so . ' i cockily said as he clutched his throat in pain . "Goodbye , friend . " I sarcasticaly said as I got up from my seat and began to leave . Before I left I noticed the 2 guards had their guns out again . Before they fired , I pulled out 2 wads of money and handed them to both guards , who accepted it confused . "You didn't see anything , got it ?' I asked both of them calmly . ''Got it . " the shaky guard said , shaking my hand quickly . The other guard looked at him confused . ''We didn't see anything . W-we got jumped , there were 6 guys...'' he starts . "Enough!'' I interrupted . 'Theres at least 12 thousand each . That should hold you 2 over . " I said . 'Thanks." the other guard said to me . "Your welcome . Now , good-night." I said to them as I banged their heads together three stooges style , knocking them out .

After leaving the theater , I began to walk home , untill my Pda began to beep . Taking it out , I saw that I had an E-mail from the guy who assigned me to kill Du Casse . It read 'Excellent work . Your skills are impressive . Meet me at the peir , there's a cargo ship where we'll discuss your payment . I'll see you soon , Michael . " Upon reading that last word , i froze in place and almost dropped my pda . How'd he know my name ? A scream ccoming from the docks direction snaped me back into reality . I quickly pocketed (do people still say that ?) my pda and ran towards the scream .

* * *

Lol! cliffhanger . The ending of this chapter was rushed , and I ran out of idea's . There was supposed to be a fight between my Oc and the Titan's , but I didn't know how that'd exactly work without all 5 titans . Speaking of Oc's , if you want me to put an oc into the story , leave me a review or a Pm of this

Name:

Gender:

Appearance(Skin color , hair and eye colors , outfit ):

Abilities/Powers:

Backstory:

(Optional)Relation to my Oc :

Send me this , and i'll try to put in your Oc as soon as possible .Also , for female Oc's , the relation (again , completely optional)to my Oc CANNOT be a love relation . I already have that planned out . However , a bit of fluff MAY be seen between female Oc's and my Oc . I'll try to update this ASAP . I've had a severe case of writers block, and i finally overcame it . You can also suggest chapter idea's if you want , as long as it's not a lemon or bdsm or other weird stuff . . Ap0c0cly out . ULAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	2. Betrayal

Troubled Past

A Teen Titan's fanfiction

Ch . 2 - Betrayal

Disclaimer : I do **NOT **own Teen Titans in any way , shape , or form . If I did , Terra would have stayed good . FOREVA! Also , for thse who re-read this(if anyone does) im just gonna say that this chapter has been updated about 10 times , and i put in an alternate ending instead of making slade so easy to beat . Sorry 4 spoiling the ending , for those who just started reading this . Anyway , I got an actual Oc suggestion (i know more are out there ) , and I intend to introduce her in this chapter . All credit for the suggested Oc goes to Emmeline C . Thornbrooke .On with the story ! ULAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

_Previously : Upon reading that last word , I froze in place and nearly dropped my pda . How'd he know my name ? A scream coming from the docks direction snapped me back into reality . I quickly pocketed (do people still say that?) my pda and ran towards the scream ._

* * *

Michael's P.O.V.

As I ran towards where I heard the scream , I thought about one thing , how the hell did my contractor know my damn name ? I haven't even met or talked to this guy or girl yet . Then again , I probably should have been suspicious when he said that "knows when the target will die " crap . You know what , screw probably ! I should have been VERY suspicious when he/she told me that . Ack ! Fuck it ! I should probably just focus on what caused that scream . Man , it's dark out tonight . That's probably because I woke up late in the afternoon . God , I've got to start paying attention to my surroundings .

I eventually arrived at an alley that was about a block away from the docks . At the end of the alley I saw 4 people near a wall . One of them was a female with white-blond hair and large , blue-green eyes . She was wearing a navy blue pleated ankle length skirt , a white blouse , and a navy blue blazer with a crest of some kind on it , and all white sneakers . She was being restrained by some punk wearing a leather jacket , torn blue jeans , leather boots , the usual "badass" biker outfit . He had her mouh covered , and he had a butterfly knife to her throat . To the left of her was some thug wearing a tank top , a skull cap , sweat pants , and dirty sneakers . To the right of her was a person wearing rhe same thing as the biker guy , but his pants were black cargo pants . They all appeared to be snickering .

"Now , you wanna try somethin' like that again you little **BITCH** ?" The guy with the knife to the girls throat asked her in a mocking , yet threatening tone . She responded with what sounded like a muffled "No." . "I think that was a no , Johnny ." The guy with the skull cap said to the guy with the knife as he ...licked his lips . Wtf ? "Great. Now , we can have some REAL fun." the guy named Johnny responded , nodding . Yeah , let's have some fun you sick fucks.2 of them aren't facing me , so I may get the jump on them .

Clenching my fists , I walked down the alley towards the 4 of them , intending to end the 3 thugs lives . They won't live to see daylight when I'm done with them .

As I walked down the alley , the thug that was holding the girl noticed me .

"Yo guys , theres some guy comin' " he said , making me stop a few feet away from them . So much for the element of suprise .

The other 2 thugs turned around , and when they saw me , they instantly scowled . The thug with the skull cap started walking towards me . I hope he doesn't try something , because it won't end well . For him , at least .

"Listen buddy , this here is sharks territory , and this dame is ours , ya hear?" he asked me "threateningly" . Yeah , a pre-schooler can do better than that at intimidation .

"Sharks? Never heard of ya" I said confused . Also , its not the 1920's, NOBODY says dame anymore , dipshit !

"Never heard of the sha- Wei, can you believe this guy ?! " he asked the thug wearing the cargo pants .

"Not at all Tony . Not at all " Wei responded , shaking his head . I noticed that Wei has an aisan accent . Johnny and Tony's accents are new york 1980's crap accent .

"Well , let's just say that the Sharks control well over 35 % of Jump City , including the docks ." 'Tony said to me in a know-it all tone .

"And I give a fuck , WHY ?" I asked him coldly

"You should give a fuck , because if you want to leave this alley** alive** , you'll just shut your damn mouth and let us continue with what were doin!" Tony snapped at me .

"Your right , I'm sorry Tony." I said . Sorry for whoever gave birth to you and your dumb ass gang . Besides , the Hawks control 95% of the docks , you lying bastard ..

"Alright , and you know what , I'm sorry too buddy . " he responded , walking closer to me with his arms behind his back . Heh , I already know this trick . It killed 9 of my targets .

"For what?" I asked . Here it comes...

"FOR THIS!" he yelled as he pulled out a knife with his right arm and lunged at me . Thankfully , I caught his wrist with my left hand as his knife was centimeters from my chest . I then kicked him in the stomach , pulled out one of my desert eagles , put it to Tony's head , making him go wide eyed , and pulled the trigger twice , splattering brain and blood on the walls and my face and clothes .

I looked over to the other 3 people to see that their eyes were as big as moons . Yep , that's the usual response .

I dropped Tony's brainless corpse as Wei charged at me . I aimed my gun at him , but as I fired , he kicked it to the side and punched me in the chest , making me stagger back . He tried to punch me again , but I caught his fist , kicked him in the stomach , and headbuttedhim , releasing his fist as he staggered back , holding his head . After he recovered , he charged at me again and tried to throw a punch at me , but I ducked under his fist and kicked him in the back , making him fall to the ground . Head first .

I then directed my attention to the thug named johnny , who released the girl and charged at me with the knife . When he got close to me , he tried to slash at me with the knife , but I caught his hand as the blade neared my throat . I punched him in the stomach , then in the face , and then snatched the knife out of his hand . He reached for it , but I pushed his hand away and sliced him across his stomach , making him stagger back . i then threw the knife behind me , hoping I hit Wei with it , as johnny readied himself . To die , I hope . Johnny tried to punch me in the stomach , but I once again caught his fist , but before I could punch him , I heard the girl in the school uniform shout "Watch out !" to me . I didn't bother turning around . I maenuvered behind johhny and pulled his head back , exposing his neck , just as Wei sliced Johnny's throat with the knife . I then pushed johnny's corpse to the side and roundhouse kicked Wei in the chest , knocking the knife out of his hand and knocking him on his back . I quickly looked around for my gun , and it was right next to Wei's right hand . I quickly took my other desert eagle out of it's holster as Wei picked my gun up . However , I was too quick , and by the time he pointed it at me , I already pulled the trigger , hiting Wei right between his eyes .

Smugly smiling to myself , I walked over to Wei's corpse and picked up my other desert eagle . But , before I could holster my weapons , I got tackle hugged from behind .

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou SOOO much!" the girl with the shool uniform said to me rapidly as she hugged the life out of me . "Uhh , y-your welcome." I managed to strain out . "Oops . Sorry . " she said , releasing me , allowing me to take a deep breath .

"It's ok . " I responded , looking at her with a light smile as I spun my pistols like robocop and holstered them

For the next few seconds , there was an akward silence as we stared at each other . I can expect it , honestly . I mean , it's not every day that your saved from a group of thugs by a mysterious hooded stranger .

"Well , what happened ? " I asked , breaking the silence . (Oh yeah , sure . just go ahead and ask that , captain obvious!)

"Well , I was walking home from school , and when I started to go past this alley , that guy pulled me in . '' she said , pointing to Johnny's corpse . "When he did , I screamed for help , but that guy covered my mouth and put a knife to my throat . By that time , you came along , and , let me just say , THAT was AMAZING !" she said . Weird , how's she so calm when I just killed 3 guys in front of her .

" I see . Well , let's not dwell in the past , heh . Let's get out of here . Now . " I said seriously .

"Agreed . " she said , walking over to me and wrapping her arm around my right arm , making me blush slightly . However , thanks to my hood and the darkness , she didn't notice

After leaving the alley , I thought about a few things relating to this girl . Why she doesn't have a bag or books or anything is beyond me , and she doesn't seem to fear me at all . Perhaps i can use this to my advantage . Damn , i'm a bastard .

"Soo , what's your name ? " she asked me suddenly . Weird , I was planning on asking her the same thing .

"Michael . " I responded . "Yours?" I asked

"Rosemarie , but you can call me Rose . " she said , smiling lightly .

"Alright . Where do you live ?" I asked

"Just down here ." she said , pointing to a medium sized house next to , wait , is that my house ? It IS . Wait , how'd we get here so fast ? Then again , I might have just lost track of time .

Why do I never pay attention to things ?

As we neared the front door of her house , the door actually opened for us , and in the doorway was a man who looked about 37 years old .

"Ah , Rosie ! What took you so long ? " he asked in a joking manner .

"Daad..." she said , rolling her eyes ., making me chuckle slightly .

When I did , he finally seemed to notice me . "And who's this gentleman ? " he asked .

"Dad , this is Michael ." Rose responded , making a slight gesture towards me .

"Hello." I said , extending out my hand . He gladly accepted it , smiling .

"George , it's a pleasure to meet you , Michael . " he said , shaking my hand .

"Great . Listen ' i'd love to stay , but i REALLY have to go . " I said to George as Rose walked into the house .

"Aww , that's a shame . i think we'll be great freinds . " George said , somewhat saddened .

"Sorry . But , if you ever need me , i'm right next door . " I said , pointing to my house .

"Ah , great . Well , it was nice meeting you anyway , Michael . " George said , smiling . Odd , he's been smiiling the whole time .

"You too George . I'll see you later . " I said , walking away and waving goodbye as he closed the door .

-10 minutes later-

Afterwards , I eventually made it to a cargo ship , the only one , might I add , docked at the peir . "Where is this guy ?' I asked as my pda beeped . Great , another message from my contractor .

"Change of plans , we can't meet at the docks . I'll just bring you to me..." it read , somehow with a sinister tone to it . Before I could do anything , I felt something tap my shoulder . I turned around , only to be hit in the face with a bat , sending me to the floor . The last thing I saw before I passed out was a sillohuette of a figure with a mask and a baseball bat in his hands .

*Timeskip , because i'm lazy*

When I woke up , the first thing i felt was ropes and a headache . Great , my arms are tied behind me in a chair . I looked around , and a large , empty warehouse stared back at me .

"Fuck!" i yelled out loud , struggling against my restraints . When I did , a figure appeared in front of me . I couldn't see well , and all I could see was his one-eyed black and orange mask . He advanced towards me , holding something behind his hands . All i could see of it was a silver gleam

"Michael , you really shouldn't swear . Besides , we wouldn' want any , witnesses , right ?" he said in a deep , yet somehow soothing voice as he revealed what he had in his left hand , a 44 magnum .

"What the hell is this ! ? " I yelled as I struggled harder .

"This , my friend , is your payment . Your death .If you knew about what I was up to , then you'd be my downfall ." he said as he put the magnum to my left knee .

"Fuck You ! Your making NO sense!" I yelled .

Big fucking mistake

His only response was pulling the trigger , making me cry out in pain as the bullet peirced my kneecap .

"That's not very nice , now is it ? " he asked in a mocking tone as he put the gun to my stomach . "Yo ! They're in here Thats where she said she saw him take him ! Plus , i heard gunshots ! " a loud street wise voice said from outside , making the man's eye go wide as he looked towrds the closed warehouse doors .

"Cyborg . The Titans must be here . Heh , Your screwed man . " I said cockily . Big mistake .

The man fired a round into my stomach , my chest , and my right shoulder , making me cry out in pain once again as bullets went into my body .

"Your in no position to talk . I'm afraid this meeting has to end . Goodbye , Michael ." he said as he put the cold gun's barrel to the side of my head . Just as he was about to pull the trigger , the warehouse dors were blasted open , surrounding six figures with smoke .

"Aww , Slade ! You reallyy gonna cancel your meeting ? It was just getting interesting . " Cyborg mocked as the smoke cleared , revealing the Titans .

"Interesting ?! I JUST GOT SHOT YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at Cyborg .

"Put the gun down slade , and this won't get messy . " Robin threatens as he steps toward the man , er , Slade i mean , ignoring my remark .

"Ahh , Titans . I'm assuming you've met my business partner here , " he said , gesturing the gun towards me . He turned away from me , and pointed the gun at the titans , taking a few steps away from me . My eyes helplessly (Hm , thought i'd never say that ) looked towards the Titans . Amongst them was a new face , a girl with some kind of mask and sandy blonde hair , and big , blue green eyes.

It can't be .

Anyway , I zoned out just as slade said something to the titans , but i felt the ropes slightly loosen . Shit , the bullets must have gone through and weakened them . Maybe..

Without wasting a second , I struggled against my restraints . I could feel the ropes getting weaker by the second .

Gotta , keep , going...

With one last tug , the ropes snapped releasing me , as i pulled out my knife with my right hand and rushed towards slade , letting out a yell of anger .

When I neared slade , i tried to stab him , but he grabbed my arm and shot my right arm twice , making me yell out in pain as i dropped my knife .

"Tsk , tsk , tsk . Did you REALLY expexct an attack like that to work ? " He asked as he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air .

"M-maybe ." I said weakly as he threw me into the ground near the titans .

All i felt at that point was tired . And pain . Mostly pain .

Before i passed out yet again , i heard a familiar voice shout "Michael !" as my eyes closed . And thats when everything faded to black .

* * *

Aaaand cliffhanger ! Mwahahah! Is Michael dead ? Was the masked heroine with the titans the girl Michael saved earlier that day , why is slade such a bastard , and will i cliffhang at the end of every suspenseful moment in future chapters of this story? Find out in the next chapter of *Super deep trigon-like voice* TROUBLED PAAAAAST! And now , x factor .


End file.
